tower_of_saviorsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Как играть
'Начало' # При первом заходе в игру вы можете нажать "Start now" или выбрать регистрацию через аккаунт в социальных сетях . Если вы выберете авторизацию через социальные сети , то тогда вы сможете играть в игру на других своих устройствах , используя свой аккаунт . #'Если вы выберете "Start now" , то при удалении игры с устройства все данные будут потеряны . В будущих обновлениях игроки будут иметь возможность подключения аккаунта с любой учетной записи социальной сети, если они не сделали этого раньше .' #'На данный момент игроки на китайском языке могут связывать свои аккаунты с Facebook, Twitter или Weibo, а в английской версии - с Facebook или Twitter.' #'Для получения дополнительной информации, пожалуйста, см. System Account.' Основной интерфейс игры 'Player's Level - Уровень Персонажа' #'Нынешний уровень игрока влияет на предел выносливости- Stamina и стоимости тимы - CD. Но навыки ваших юнитов при этом, не затрагиваются. Выносливость будет восстановлена, по достижении очередного уровня.' #'Игроки получают опыт - EXP уничтожая монстров в различных сражениях. Каждый раз , когда Опыт достигает 100% полоска опыта начинает новый отсчет а выносливость полностью востановится.' #'На строке Опыт - EXP интерфейс , вы можете выбрать отображение в "процентах" или "текущее/максимальное" . Процент это параметр по умолчанию для Дисплея опыта ' 'Representative - Представитель' #'Представитель - Карта которую вы выбираете лидером ' #'Ваш пердставитель может быть выбран вашими же друзьями или сторонними игроками, в качестве союзника в сражениях' #'Когда друзья сражаются, соответствующий навык вашего представителя бедет активирован чтобы увеличить силу атаки тимы ваших друзей' #'Так же представитель использует активные скил для (у разных карт разные умения)' Для уточнения смотрите Профиль карты раздел ACTIVE ' 'Diamond - Алмазы #Алмазы - это валюта используемая в игре. #Вы получаете один Алмаз первый раз когда завершили этап, за выполнение эвентов , просто так в подарок от создателей игры , а так же вы их можете приобрести за наличные и безналичные средства #Алмазы используются для увеличения кол-ва слотов в интерфейсах Друзья , Инвентори, а так же для покупки новых карт. (покупка не дает возможность купить определенную карту) #Для более полной информации смотрите раздел Алмазы - Diamonds. 'Coin - Монеты' #'Вы получаете монеты во время сражений или когда вы продаете карту юнита.' #'Монеты используются для повышения уровня Юнита либо для перевода его на другой уровень - Эволюция' 'Team - Команда (Тима)' #'Комманда , группа юнитов сражающихся за вас.' #'Вы можете сражаться в различных сражениях тимами собранными на свой вкус и по своим предпочтениям.' #'в данный момент в Русской версии возможно создать 5 команд' примечание :Собирая команды обращайте внимание на спец умения юнитов . 'Inventory - Инвентарь' #Все карты ваших юнитов квартируются в Инвентаре. Здесь вы можете повысить уровень юнитов, Эвалюционировать их , а так же продавать . Игроки могут вызвать меню действий которые они хотят совершить с юнитом нажав на иконку юнита. #Профиль : *Profile - Профиль ( Посмотреть подробную информацию по навыкам юнита) *Level Up - Повышение уровня ( Повышение уровня и квалификации юнита ) *Evolve - Эволюция ( Изменение монстра, перевод его на новый уровень со сменой вида карты) *Add to Bookmark - Добавить в Закладки (Монстры которые находятся в закладках не могут быть проданы или использованны в Повышении уровня или Эволюции) #Игроки могут снять атребут закладки с карты в любое время использовав для этого профиль интерфейс 'Stamina - Выносливость' #Для сражений игроки должны использовать различное количество Выносливости - Stamina #Сражения требуют разное количество Выносливости ! #В течении всего времени Выносливость будет восстанавливаться на 1 пункт каждые 10 минут. если Игрок достигает следующего уровня , выносливость мгновенно востановится . А также восстановить стамину игроки смогут использовав 1 Алмаз при этом стамина востанавливается полностью #С ростом уровня очки стамины увеличиваются 'Battles - Сражения' #Main battles. - Основные сражения #Special battle:- Специальные сражения Instant battle - Мгновенные сражения, Daily battle - Ежедневные сражения, Weekly battle - Еженедельные сражения и другие Для деталей смотрите пожалуйста раздел - Limited-time Events. - Ограничение по времени событий #Игроки могут учавствовать в различных сражениях и собирать карты монстров а так же монеты , получать опыт сражаясь в боях. После зачистки всех этажей уровня вы выигрываете Алмаз. Для деталей смотрите раздел - Battles Interface - Боевой интерфейс. #Бои распределены в семи регионах. вы можете увидеть название региона зажав иконку региона удерживая ее в течении одной секунды #Собственно Регионы : #Enochian Tower - Энохианская Башня (Разные уровни сложности) #Afire Volcano - Огонь Вулкана (Монстры имеют атрибут Огня) #Glacial Iceberg - Ледяной Айсберг (Монстры имеют атрибут воды) #Misted Woodland - Мокрые Леса ( Монстры имеют атребут земли) #Holylight Palace - Святой Дворец (Монстры имеют атрибут света) #Dark Cove - Темная Шахта ( Монстры имеют атрибут тьмы) #Lost Relic - Потерянная Святыня (Специальные сражения) #Игроки должны пройти битвы на разных этажах всех регионов. Игрокам нужно будет пройти разные уровни сложности появляющиеся в Энохианской Башне, чтоб разблокироватьболее высокие этажи стадий одновременно. 'Special Battle - Специальное Сражение' #Различные сражения, в том числе в мгновенные; ежедневные; недельные боя можно найти здесь #Эти Специальные сражения доступны в разное время с определенными сроками завершения. #Они исчезают когда заканчивается лимит времени выделенных на них. 'Battle Event - Битва Событие' #Проводятся регулярные мероприятия для сражений в разных регионах "Бонус" региона появляется в соответствующей области карты , когда происходит определенное событие и выглядит на карте как ярлычек "Bonus" #Бонусы бывают нескольких видов *Stamina needed -50% - Необходимая выносливость для битвы снижена на 50% *Seal Card drop +100% - Процент выпадения карт юнитов повышены на 100% *Earned Exp +100% - Процент опыта начисляемого за бой увеличен на 100% 'Store - Магазин' Прайс магазина : #Diamond Store - Алмазный Магазин , алмазы могут быть собраны в боях #Seal Cards - Получение Карт #*Friend Point Seal - Получение Карт за Дружеские поинты. ##(Сделать оттиск карты за 200 дружеских поинтов (рандомная печать Одной карты )) ##(Сделать оттиск карты за 2000 дружеских поинтов ( рандомная печать Десяти карт)) #*Diamond Seal - Получение карты за Алмазы ##(Сделать отпечаток карты за 5 алмазов ( рандомная печать Одного монстра огромный шанс выпадения карт Редких и Супер редких юнитов) #*Дополнительные сведения о картах юнитов , смотрите в разделе Reward Updates - Награда Обновления #*Для выявления деталей по лимиту времени на получение наград Событий и Обновлений смотрите раздел Limited-time Events - Ограничения по времени Событий #Restore stamina: Use a Diamond to fully restore stamina - Восстановление полной стамины за 1 Алмаз #Extend inventory: Use Diamond to extend the inventory space - Увеличение 5 слотов Инвенторя за 1 Алмаз #Extend friend limit: Use Diamond to extend the friend limit. - Увеличение лимита добавляемых друзей на 5 слотов за 1 Алмаз 'Community - Сообщество' Меню Сообщества: #Search ID: View your own ID and search for others' ID to add as friends #*Поиск по ID, Искать другие ID, добавить ID в друзья #Friend list: View your list of friends. You can view the representative monster of your friends and remove friends from here; *Список друзей , Посмотреть список ваших друзей. Так же тут вы можете посмотреть Представителей назначенных тем или иным другом. #Confirm friend: Confirm friend request *Подтвердить заявку на добавление в друзья #Reward: View your list of rewards and to collect the rewards. When certain conditions are fulfilled or when there are special events, players can get rewards. *Награды , Посмотреть список возможных наград и Собрать награды. При определенных условиях или наличии Особых событий игроки могут получать награды -реварды 'Edit Team Interface - Редактирование Интерфейса Команды' #Игроки могут редактировать свои коиманды для вызов различных сражений. Максимальное количество команд 5 . Эти пять команд могуть быть отредактированны в то время когда некоторые из них будут разблокированы по ходу получения уровней персонажа. Вы можете приступить к редактированию команды нажав закладки №1-5 . Команда отображается когда вы заходите в Меню выбора команд для боя и вы решаете какой командой будет сражаться пресонаж , по умолчанию сражается последняя отредактированная команда , будьте внимательны входя в бои на высоких этажах. #Каждая команда состоит из 5 членов . Первый слева- Лидер команды. Некоторые юниты имеют навык Лидера (пассивный навык) и когда они выбраны в качестве лидера , их навык быдет активирован. Нет никакого дополнительного повышения или улучшения уровня квалификации для руководителя команды - тимы #Уровень и стоимость юнита представлены под Иконкой Юнита. Общая стоимость всех монстров в команде не может привышать лимит затрат. Поле в середине показывает общую картину данных команды #Используются Командо затраты и Лимит Командной Стоимости - СD #HP - Хит Поинтс (Очки жизни) Сражаясь в боях при уроне нанесенном вам монстрами вы теряете очки жизни пропорционально урону нанесенному вам , когда уровень жизни достигает отметки 0 вы проигрываете битву. #Recovery - Восстановление очков жизни в боях происходит при помощи растворения сердец - RUNESTONES , а так же активации некоторых способностей лидера команды или Представителя Друга. #Attack - Атака , Сила атаки , растворения сердец , и различных атребутов #The Leader Skill available - Навыки Лидера (если они есть) #Все данные в этом интерфейсе отображаются только из рассчета вашей собственной команды, способности Представителя вашего союзника в рассет не входят, Сражаясь в боях навыки Представителя вашего союзника будут рассчитываться отдельно. 'Merging Interface - Интерфейс Слияния' Существуют два вида Слияния - Повышение уровня - Level Up и Эволюция - EvoIve ''' Level Up - Повышение Уровня' Вы можете выбрать юнита для того или иного слияния Coins Needed - Необходимые Монеты Количество монет необходимое для слияния юнитов это сумма каждого элемента уровня умноженная на 100 монет, количество монет необходимых для развития зависит от уровня Юнита 'Exp - Экспериенс (Опыт) Обьем начисляемого опыта зависит от типа и уровня юнитов выбранного вами в качестве элементов слияния. Чем выше уровень элементов , тем больше опыта начисляется Юниту Самое эфективное слияние происходит если вы выбрали элементы с атребутами одного вида аналогичного атребуту Юнита которого вы хотите улучшить. Как пример: при выборе Воды , как элемент слияния с водяным атребутом юнита , юнит получит 150 опыта , а при выборе разных атребутов элементов таких как (земля, огонь, свет , тьма)- 100 опыта. '''Merging Results - Результат Слияния Есть 3 вида результата слияния (они рандомны) *"Great" - Exp is 100% - "Великий" начисление опыта 100% *"Brilliant" - Exp is 150% - "Блестящий" начисление опыта 150% *"Perfect" - Exp is 200% - "Идеальный" начисление опыта 200% Качество Результата слияния имеет рандомных характер и не связано с атрибутами Юнитов и элементов слияния ''' Evolve - Эволюция (Развитие) Существуют 4 критерия для развития монстров *the monster has phases to be evolved - Юнит готов к эволюции *the monster has reached its max. level - Юнит достиг максимального уровня стадии *the player has the coins required to evolve - Игрок имеет монеты необходимые ждя Эволюции *the player has the specific elements to evolve - игрок Имеет специфических монстров для Эволюции Элементы (монстры) необходимые для развития Юнитов , могут быть собраны в различных битвах '''Battle Regions Interface (World Map) Сражение в Регионах (Карта Мира) Нажмите "Битва" и выбирете один из 7 регионов. Список доступных сражений будет отображаться в зависимости от выбраного региона. Выбрав один из них вы найдете уровни пройдя которые вы разблокируете последующие. Когда этаж на уровне будет зачищен вы сможете разблокировать следующий. Когда все этажи на уровне зачищены вы можете прейти - разблокировать к следующий уровень The order of unlocking battles is: firstly the Region of Water, then the Region of Fire, the Region of Earth, the Region of Light, and lastly the Region of Darkness. When all the battles of different region have been gradually unlocked, battle of challenges will appear in the main tower. The attribute of the enemies follows that of the region basically, except in the main tower where enemies of different attribute are present. The stamina and number of rounds needed are shown under each of the floor name. A list of allies will appear after selecting the floor. You will find all your friends and 3 randomly shown adventurers in the list. You can choose one other player from the list as your ally to help you fight in the battle. If that player is your friend, the leader skill of his representing monster can be activated. In this case, the leader skill of both your own monster and your friend's monster can be activated at the same time. On the other hand, you can only activate the leader skill of your own monster if you choose an adventurer as your ally. Still, you can invite the adventurer to be your friend after completing the battle. Every time when you enter a new battle, 3 adventurers will be automatically generated in your list of allies. Since only part of the adventurers will be generated in the list within a period of time, you may find the same adventurers appear in your list when preparing for another battle. You gain friend points when you win a battle with your ally: 10 points for allying with a friend and 5 points for allying with an adventurer. If you choose the same ally to fight with you in 24 hours, no friend point will be given. Friend points can be used to summon Friend Point seal cards which costs 200 points each time. You should look into the ability of the other players' monsters in order to get the best ally for your team. You can hold on the monster or press "Details" after choosing one of the players to view the ability of the monsters. If you have completed a battle successfully, the ally which has assisted you in that battle will not appear in your list of allies until the player logins the game again. Yet if you have failed in the battle, that ally will still appear in your list of allies. 'Battle Interface' ' Total number of seal cards and coins' The total number of seal cards and coins earned during a battle will be shown on the top left corner. The treasure chest holds the seal cards and the coin symbol shows the number of coins. You can earn coins and seal cards after kiling a monster. At most, you will get 1 seal card or a treasure chest of coins after 1 round. There is also a chance of getting nothing. 'Enemy ' The enemy will appear in the center of the screen, with words like "CD 1" above their heads. "CD 1" indicates that there is still 1 more turn to dissolve runestones until they attack you. The color of a monster and its HP bar reflects its attribute. For example, a red colored monster with red HP bar means Fire attribute. When the head of a skeleton appears next to the enemy, it means their next attack will kill you. 'Team' Beneath the enemies are the monsters of a player's team. The monsters are shown by the portrait of their heads. The attribute symbol and color on the top left corner of a monster's portrait reflects its attribute. When a shimmering glow circles around the monster's head portrait, players can tap on it to use its skills. 'HP' Beneath the player's team is the team's HP bar. 'Runestones Dissovling Interface' Dissolving runestones can cause damage on the enemies and dissolving 5 together can get a enchanted runestone of the same attribute. Dissolving the enchanted runestones can increase the level of attack. 'Battle rules' 'Turn' One turn is counted when a runestone is moved, even when no runestones are dissolved. CD turn is an indicator for the number of rounds until the monster's next attack. Only with successful dissolve of runestones will the CD turns of the monsters' skill be counted down for activating it. 'Time' There is a time limit for moving runestones. When a player starts to move a runestone, the player's HP bar turns into a timer and the countdown begins. Within that time frame, players can move the runestones any way they want. Before moving the runestones, players can take as much time as they want to think and plan their strategies. Moving a runestone will switch its position with the one of the direction you are moving towards. In other words, you can plan the most effective route in moving the runestones in result of a mega powerful attack. 'Direction of Movement ' There are 8 directions to move a runestone. Take your time to master the basic up, down, left and right before starting to move diagonally. 'Runestones Dissolving Rules' *Runestones are dissolved when you align 3 or more runestones of the same color in a straight line. *The more runestones dissolved, the higher the level of attack or recovery. *You form combos when you dissolve runestones. The higher the number of combos, the higher the level of attack or recovery. *If 2 sets or more of 3 same-colored runestones next to each other are dissolved, only 1 Combo is counted. For example, dissolving 9 runestones of the same color in a 3x3 grid will not be counted as 3 Combos. 'Aim your attack ' Players can tap on a monster to lock the attack on it. If no monster is chosen, the most effective attack calculated by the system will be inflicted. 'Single Combo effect formula ' By dissolving runestones of the same color, the monster(s) of the corresponding attribute will inflict attack. The more the runestones dissolved, the more damage done. Taking the effect of dissolving 3 runestones as 100%, an addition of runestone will increase the effect by 25%. For example, if 10 runestones are dissolved, the formula will be : 100%+(7 additional runestones)7 x 25% = 275% When dissolving runestones along with enchanted runestones, each enchanted runestone will increase the damage by 25%. For example, in dissolving a Combo of 2 runestones and 2 enchanted runestones, the formula will be: 125%+25%+25%= 175% Players can attack on all enemies by dissolving 5 or more runestones of the same attribute. Dissolving heart runestones will recover the player's HP. The recovery level increase in proportion to the number of runestones dissolved. Here is the formula: (dissolved runestones=nn, disssolved enchanted runestones=sn) Single Combo effect formula = 100% + 25% x (nn + sn - 3) + 25% x sn 'Multiple Combo effect formula ' Increasing the number of Combos formed will increase the level of attack and recovery. The number of Combos formed and their effect (%) are shown at the bottom right corner. Combo effect will increase the total level of attack and recovery by 25%. If there is a Leader skill, the effect will be added to the total Combo effect. When a team's 2 Leaders of the same attribute have the same skill in increasing the level of attack, both skills will be activated. For example, if both leaders have the skill to increase Combo effect by 200%, then the total Combo effect will be 400% (200%*200%) Here is the formula: (Total number of Combos=n) Combo effect formula = 100% + 25% x (n-1) 'Sharing about Dissolving Runestones ' Dissolving 2 separate Combos of 3 runestones will have a greater attack power compared to dissolving 6 runestones in a line. When facing a large number of enemies, it is more effective for players to dissolve 5 or more runestones to have an attack on all enemies. On the other hand, if there is only 1 enemy, it is better dissolving runestones for more times instead of dissolving more runestones at a time. 'Dropping of Seal Cards and Coins ' Killing a particular monster first doesn't increase the chance of getting its seal card or corresponding number of coins. Players should consider the enemies' ability when deciding the attack order. 'Opposing Attribute ' In the game, when the enemy receives an attack of the opposing attribute, it receives an extra 50% damage; and vice versa when the players receive attack from the enemy. Attributes are exclusive in nature. Water extinguishes Fire; Fire incinerates Earth; Earth absorbs Water; while Light and Dark are mutually exclusive. Damage done will be the same when the attack is not from an opposing attribute. 'Monsters' Defense ' Every enemy has its own level of defense. Not much damage is done if the level of attack is not higher than the enemy's level of defense. When the level of attack is higher than the enemy's defense level, the actual attack received is the level of attack minus the level of defense. Some monsters' skills can lower the enemy's defense. 'Others' 'Special Features ' 'Day and Night ' The background of the Enochian Tower and the 5 regions switches from day and night accroding to the time zone where the player is located. Players are bound to feel like they are living in the game. '3D Background ' If players look closely enough, they may notice that the background of the monster in a seal card moves when you shake your phone from left to right! This makes players feel like being in the same dimension as the monsters. 'Seal Cards' In Tower of Saviors, you can unleash seal cards with friend points or diamonds. Each card can unleash one monster. The cards are drawn from the seal card machines. It's easy to use the machine, players just need to press on the revealing edge of the card and drag it out. As players do that, the card's color will slowly change to brown, copper, silver, gold or platinum. Players may get a surprise everytime!! 'Server ' The servers are separated by languages. No matter where you are or which device you use (Android or iOS), you will be able to meet friends from overseas as long as it's the same language.